


Magnus: A History (With a twist)

by PhantomStorm



Series: Just a bundle of Kid-fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: It's not really off-limits. And it is dangerous. Magnus was intrigued.What if little Magnus had met Alec's other life?(going off of the fact that they can be reincarnated so, Alec is here, but not as the Alec we know)OrIf Magnus had someone other than Asmodeus





	Magnus: A History (With a twist)

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is part Indonesian, part Dutch according to Cassandra Clare. (His mother was half n half)
> 
> So the languages I used when translating was Indonesian for when he talked to his mother and Dutch when he talked to his mundane father.  
> (I had to guess so don't attack me for having the wrong language, there's not much about his mundane parents)

Magnus sobbed. His mother had just been taken down from the noose and Magnus had collapsed on top of her like a puppet who'd had his strings cut.

"Ibu!" he wailed. He stayed like that for an hour.

Then his father had tried to drown him.

That was 2 weeks ago.

Now Magnus didn't know what to do. No one knows about his parents' death. Not yet anyway. He had gone around the house collecting all the money he could find. Any loose change and stuffing them into a small, plain beige sack and tying it tight. In another larger beige sack, he stuffed clothes and dried meats into it. Going into the barn, he found their trusty mule Jaco. He fed him and gave him a quick rub-down. Finding a satchel, he placed extra warm linens and an extra pair of shoes on one side. On the other side of the satchel, he stuffed all the shiny trinkets and expensive things he could find from inside their house inside. (It wasn't much mind you)

Petting the mule, he left the barn and locked it back up. Heading back into the house he grabbed a picture of him and his parents. Folded it into a square and slipped it into his shirt pocket, right over his heart. He then burrowed beneath his blankets and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Waking up early Sunday morning he made a mess of the rest of the furniture, turning over tables and chairs. He then grabbed his sack and headed out to where they kept Jaco. Holding the mule's reigns, he walked to the front of his house. Looking back on last time at his home, he closed his eyes. Turning, he began to walk away, but the feelings that he had tried to suppress came back with a vengeance and tears came welling. His cat eyes glowed brighter.

Clenching his teeth, he tried to stop it. But the power. Was too much. It came rushing out of him and with his feelings of hatred towards the man, he sent the house up in flames. He cried openly now, trying to quell the fires, but his powers seemed to enjoy his misery and continued to ravage his only home.

It wasn't long now. The most logical part of this 10-year-old was telling him to run. There was no way for someone to not notice the raging fire, but...

How could you leave?

When everything you had disappeared?

Magnus was on his knees. Head in his hands as he cried. Jaco ventured as close to the child as possible and nuzzled his hair.  _Let's go now_ he seemed to say. Slowly, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, he stood. Grabbing the rope loosely, he placed one foot in front of the other. Not really knowing where to go, but walking anyway. He finally left, his life seemingly going up in flames. When those flames died down he would be gone. 

His home.

His life.

Just...Everything.

Even his name, he would leave behind. He was going to start over. Magnus. The child warlock no one knew. Or so he thought.

 

**10 Months Later...**

 

"Get over here you brat!"

Magnus winced as a hand grabbed his shirt. "Think you can steal from me huh? I'll show you!" The man hurled Magnus across the street. Taking advantage of this, Magnus rolled into a squat and took off down the road, the stupid grocer's yelling fading fast. He finally stopped a few blocks away and pulled out his satchel. In it were a couple small loaves of bread he managed to snatch.

He sat in an alley and tore into one greedily, eating it in a way that wouldn't dislocate his mask (scarf). After finishing off one of the loaves, he re-tied his satchel and stood. Looking around, he jogged off again, twisting and turning to make sure no one could follow him. After he was completely sure no one was there, he untied the scarf that hung around his face.

Sighing, he crawled into the giant cardboard box and curled into a ball. He allowed his cat eyes to show for just a moment, using it to strengthen the glamour he had originally cast.

His control over his powers had gotten better and he had been using them for small tasks. Glamours to protect his home. Telekinesis to throw stuff into peoples way. Stuff like that. If he wasn't particularly tired he even occasionally let his power out to sense if any other magical beings were in the area. Today was one of those days. Magnus closed his eyes and let his magic wander, not really expecting to find anything so when he did feel something it was like a slap to the face.

His head jerked up and he looked in the direction of where it was coming. It was faint, so it either meant it was really far away or it was really small. Magnus was excited. He slipped out of his box and tugged it back into its corner, then he took off, following the trail.

He soon came across an alley that looked like any other, except, it had a small scaley body in it. Magnus walked forward slowly and crouched down near it. The creature slowly lifted its head. Tilting it sideways curiously, two big blue eyes blinked up at him. Magnus almost squealed in delight at the fact that the creature had cat-like eyes just like him! "Hello!" he whispered.

It shrunk back slightly.

"Don't worry! I'm a friend."

Magnus pulled out a piece of bread and extended his hand to it. The creature cautiously crawled forward and without warning, snatched the bread out of his hands and munched hungrily. 

With it in a sitting position, Magnus could clearly see the two wings outstretched a tad on its back. He took the opportunity to pat its head. It looked up but didn't shy away. Magnus practically beamed in delight. Something he hadn't done in a while.

"I'm Magnus!" he whispered to the winged creature.

It's not really off-limits. And it is dangerous. Magnus was intrigued.

"Are you a dragon?"

Suddenly, Magnus heard a voice.

_"You guessed that pretty quickly."_

Magnus jumped and looked at the dragon with wide-eyes. "You can talk?"

_"Telepathically, yes."_

"Cool! What can I call you?"

_"My name, is Alexander."_

**Author's Note:**

> My Alec is based on Sapphira from Eragon. If you haven't seen, then don't mind me, but if you have, then yah.


End file.
